


A Glimpse of Green

by Apparate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color, F/M, Soulmates, pretend laf's eyes are green ok thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparate/pseuds/Apparate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colours were overrated. <br/>At least that was what Peggy had thought all her life. The world Peggy knew was in black and white, full of colourless tones of grey, which led her to believe that was the only way to see the world. She was taught about soulmates and how they made your world so much colourful.  At first the thought had fascinated the young girl. Now, sitting in a café writing an essay, she thought that was absolute rubbish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The only outlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214947) by [MiriRainbowitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz). 
  * Inspired by [oh, look at those eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990885) by [ohvictor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor). 



> hi! so i made this on my literacy class and i thought about posting it here!  
> enjoy
> 
> (hope no one irl finds it, if you do, hi! you know who i am!)

Colours were overrated. 

At least that was what Peggy had thought all her life. The world Peggy knew was in black and white, full of colourless tones of grey, which led her to believe that was the only way to see the world. It wasn’t until her mum told her to pass her the yellow shirt that she was taught otherwise.  

Peggy’s mum had explained how she also used to live in a colourless world, until the day she met Peggy’s dad. The moment they saw each other her life exploded into different tones and hues, vibrant shades painting everything she had at sight, each so similar yet so different than the other. Peggy, with her eyes wide open, and her short legs not reaching the floor due to being sat at her mother’s lap, was told that it would happen to her when she met her partner, the person she was destined to be with. At first the thought had fascinated the young girl.

Now, she thought that was absolute rubbish.

15 years later, she currently was driving her car, searching for the nearest café she could find. Well, not exactly the nearest. She needed a café with internet, few people, and more importantly, to be open this late into the night. So yeah, not exactly easy to find one that fit into her criteria. She finally saw a small coffeehouse that had a “Free Wi-Fi” cartel next to its name, and it looked like only a couple of people were there. Peggy parked her car and walked hurriedly into the café, placing her laptop in a bag and hanging it across her shoulder while it kept bouncing with every step she took. With one hand she opened the small glass door that led into the place, the coffee smell and coziness invading her as she walked into it and shook the snow out of her dark hair and her clothes. Peggy walked towards the counter and was met with the sight of an extremely tall barista who Peggy had to look up to see, an act that annoyed her, but not as much as the raised eyebrow and condescending look she was given when their eyes met.

“Who comes to a coffee house in the middle of a snowstorm, at midnight?” The barista asked rudely, making Peggy frown.

“While I could name various scenarios that could involve that, I am in a hurry and I was under the impression that your job is to serve my coffee.” She retorted while crossing her arms over her chest.

The barista just rolled his eyes, “And what is it that you want?” 

“A large espresso please,  _ Lee _ , ” she said, putting emphasis on the name she had read on his name tag. 

Peggy searched for the money in her wallet and paid for the coffee as Lee gave it to her with an amused look on his face.

“Enjoy, shorty , ” he said, and if Peggy had cared more she would have been offended, because she wasn’t  _ that _ short. But she only had the essay on her mind, so she grabbed her coffee and examined the room for an outlet for her laptop, as it wouldn’t survive much time unplugged.

_ Crap,  _ Peggy thought. Of course, she shouldn’t have been surprised that the one person in the coffee house was sitting right in front of the only outlet of the entire café and not even  _ using it.  _ No, the guy with a mini hair bun, glasses and a campus hoodie had his eyes closed while he listened to music, his coffee laying untouched on the table. The short girl debated if it was worth disturbing the stranger, but given as her essay was due in  _ three hours  _ she just walked towards him, coffee on hand and bag hanging on her shoulder.

“Um, excuse me , ” she tapped his shoulder lightly, making him open his eyes and remove an earbud, which made her feel a strange feeling she couldn’t quite describe. She composed herself as she realized he was staring. “Oh, hi” she continued “Would you mind if I sat here? I need the outlet for my laptop” 

“Sure , ” The guy nodded as he moved to a chair beside Peggy. He smiled and motioned towards the empty seat. “All yours” 

Peggy flashed him a quick smile, “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” She took the laptop out of her bag and connected the cord. As she waited for her computer to load, she looked at her neighbour. He seemed to have gone back to listening to music, this time with the hood over his head and his hands on his pocket, eyes closed. Peggy made a small smile at his peacefulness, but came back to tapping her fingers at the table while her laptop connected to the café’s Wi-Fi.

At last she went into the internet and started to type her essay, allowing a state of absolute concentration into her mind. All she did was constant typing and clicking, only stopped by the occasional sipping of her coffee, but her vision never left the dull white screen. Hours passed, but she finally finished the essay minutes before the deadline and handed it in. Peggy closed her eyes and took a big breath as she reached for her green coffee cup and took a final sip out of it. Wait a minute.  _ Green? _ Peggy immediately closed her laptop, and she took a sharp breath as it happened. It was like the world had exploded before her eyes, becoming ten times as vivid and bright. White and grey became white and green. She was able to see the redness of people’s cheeks walking in the cold streets, while snow fell on them. She recognized the blue adorning the coffeehouse logo and the counter. Everything she saw became so much more rich, so much dramatic, so much  _ realistic.  _ Colours were truly a magnificent thing. 

It wasn’t until after her initial shock that the short girl recovered herself. Peggy hadn’t thought of the soulmate that was out there for her since she was a child. She always thought that she wouldn’t wait around for someone, if she wanted to get things done, she would get them done herself. She could live a happy life without colours. But standing here right now, seeing colours and feeling more alive than ever, she started to feel nervous. 

_ Her soulmate was in this café.  _

She thought about the people she had seen and panicked. What if it’s Lee? What if the person she was destined to be with forever was the rude barista? But she didn’t feel anything. Her mum had told her when she saw Peggy’s father she felt a feeling she couldn’t explain. Hold on. Sudden realization dawning on her, she turned to look towards the stranger who had given up his seat for her. Peggy found him looking intently at his green coffee cup, as if examining it, his face scrunched up in a mix of confusion and amazement. She must have been staring, because he looked up at her, and she could finally see the green in his eyes.

“Can you-”

“Do you-”

“See the colours?” They both finished together as his eyes widened and Peggy’s cheeks flushed.

“My name is Peggy. Peggy Schuyler , ” she said.

The guy smiled at her. “Nice to meet you Peggy, I’m Gilbert Laffayette. But call me Laff, please”  

Peggy grinned "Will do"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!  
>  Yes I am aware that Laffayette's/ Daveed's eyes aren't green but on the original copy that I wrote instead of Laf there was a guy named Roger Green so I wanted the title to make sense in a way!  
> Please comment your opinion or leave kudos!


End file.
